The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant, botanically known as Dracaena fragrans Stedneri., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Jelle.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in a production field of Dracaena in Costa Rica as a naturally-occuring mutation of an unidentified selection of Dracaena fragrans Stedneri. The new Dracaena was observed as a single plant in a group of plants of the parent selection in February, 1994. This plant was selected on its unique leaf variegation pattern as plants of the parent selection do not have variegated leaves.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings at Naaldwijk, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Dracaena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Dracaena has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Jellexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Jellexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and columnar growth habit.
2. Leaves from bottom to top of plant.
3. Green and yellowish green variegated leaves that are thick, strong and leathery.
4. Excellent post-production longevity.
The new Dracaena can be compared to plants of Dracaena fragrans xe2x80x98Massangeanaxe2x80x99, not patented. However in side-by-side comparisons conductin in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands, plants of the new Dracaena forms leaves all the way from the base of the plant to the top of the plant whereas plants of xe2x80x98Massangeanaxe2x80x99 has leaves only at the top of the plant. In addition, plants of the new Dracaena are more cold-tolerant than plants of xe2x80x98Massangeanaxe2x80x99.